Ed, Edd n Eddy: The Crossing of Worlds
by MrAwesome1999
Summary: Set one week after the events of Big Picture Show, The Gourd's invention for revenge backfires causing the kids of the cul-de-sac to be sucked into different Cartoon Network shows. Now it's up to the Eds and a few friends along the way to rescue the Cul-De-Sac Kids and Defeat the Gourd
1. Beginning of a new Edventure

**I don't own anything. Now this takes place after Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Big Picture Show and takes about a week afterwards. This will include the best of cartoonnetwork's shows. So anyway I hope you enjoy this first chapter.**

* * *

><p>It had been a week since the Eds went to Eddy's Bro's place and Big Bro showed his true colors by beating up on Eddy and Ed stopped him. Put after wards Captain Melonhead attacked the Eds and then got beat up by the rest of the kids. Now Melonhead now known as the Gourd is in his cave working on his plan.<p>

"Timber, I have finally finished it." The Gourd says as he turns to the hunk of wood with an evil smile. "With this device I will be able to take revenge in the entire cul-de-sac.

The Gourd picked up what looked to be like a remote and he had it with a red button and he was still giving that evil smile.

"What's that?" The Gourd asked and listened to his wood.

"Yes, I will show them today and they will suffer the wrath of THE GOURD!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile the Eds were heading to Nazz' for a party.<p>

"I can't wait to get there." Eddy says

"I know, it sure is exciting to be attending this pool party." Double D says with a big smile on his face.

"Quite the awesome party it's going to be, huh guys?!" Ed says before he squeezes his friends in a hug.

"Yeah lumpy." Eddy replied.

They reach her house and Eddy knocks on the door and Nazz answers.

"Oh hey you guys, Party is in the backyard." Nazz says

The Eds get into their swimming trunks and make their way to the backyard they see Rolf eating meat, Sarah and Jimmy splashing each other, and Kevin sitting in a chair with shades while drinking fruit punch.

"Let's get a move on boys." Eddy says as him and his friends go to the pool.

"Hey guys." Kevin says getting out of the chair.

"Hey Kev." Eddy says and him and Kevin high five.

Ed jumps into the pool and starts swimming. Double D is putting on sun screen.

"Safety first." Double D says making Sarah blush and giggles.

Eddy and Kevin are talking, "So Kev, I was thinking of asking out Nazz."

"No way bro, I'm gonna ask out Nazz." Kevin says

"But she kissed me at Mondo a go go." Eddy says confident.

"She was just happy for you man." Kevin says laughing at his own comment

"What's that supposed to mean?" Eddy asked offended

"Come on guys," Nazz says coming, "Don't argue it's a party."

Eddy and Kevin sweat, Nazz just laughs and walks away.

"She's so righteous man." Kevin says

"Yeah." Eddy agreed

"You have to let me have her." Kevin says

"No way, I saw her first." Eddy replied

A figure suddenly appears on the fence blows a whistle and everybody is looking in that direction, the figure it giving them an evil grin and it had what seemed to be like a wood on a stick.

"Hello losers of the cul-de-sac. I am the Gourd and here is Timber the Dark Shard! We are here to exact revenge for what you did to use at mondo a go go, we only tired to help you, tired to make sure the eds would never pull a scam like that again but noooo...You guys had to go and beat us up. But now...now..it's time you all pay!"

"Jonny?" Nazz asked

"Yes Nazz, it's me." The gourd replied

"I can't believe it." Double D says surprised

"Okay now you will all pay, Just with the press of this remote I will shock you all!" The gourd says

"Jonny don't!" Double D yelled

"The wood boy has gone insane." Rolf says

The Gourd presses the button and instead of shocking the kids a big hole appears then it turns into multiple holes, All the kids including the Gourd are sucked into separate holes but the Eds are sucked into the same one with the Gourd's remote.

* * *

><p>The Eds wake up on some grass and they see two figures looking from above them. One is a boy with a red shirt and a green bookbag, the other is a blue like figure that looks like a ghost and is well all blue.<p>

"Who are you guys?" The boy asked

The Eds stood up and Double D spoke, "I'm Edd but call me Double D and these are my friends Ed and Eddy." Double D says

"Wow all of you have the same name?" The blue figure asked

"Yeah." Eddy replied

The boy then spoke, "Nice to meet you. I'm Mac and this is my imaginary friend Bloo."

"Awesome!" Ed says and hugged them

"Ed let them go." Double D says and Ed let go.

"So how did you guys get here?" Mac asked

"All I know is that we are here because this nut case as know whose calling himself the Gourd pressed a button and now we're here." Eddy says

"Well do you need help getting back?" Mac asked

"Well that would be nice." Double D says with a smile

* * *

><p><strong>Short but this is only the first chapter, if people like this then next chapter should be MUCH LONGER. Anyway the find the remote next chapter and go to rescue Nazz. Pick which Cartoon Network show she should be stuck on. Pm me or vote in the reviews. :)<strong>


	2. Fosters Home for Powerpuffed Eds

**Here you guys go the next chapter. I'm glad I got some reviews and that as enough for me to continue this. :)**

* * *

><p>"There has got to be something we could do to help you guys." Mac says trying to think of a way to help the Eds get back home.<p>

"MAAAAAAAAAC! I thought we were gonna go hang out at the arcade?" Bloo whined

"Later Bloo, these guys need our help." Mac replied and Bloo dropped backwards to the floor annoyed with all of this. Eddy and Ed were at the Fosters porch sitting down and a certain rabbit came out of the door.

"Hello?" The rabbit asked the two boys sitting on the porch. Eddy snickered and Ed just got a happy look his face.

"Get a load of the talking rabbit in the suit lumpy." Eddy said still covering his mouth trying to hide his laughter. Mr. Herriman looked offended.

"WHY I NEVER!" The rabbit yelled in anger

"Eddy, Ed stop that!" Double D scolded

Eddy, Ed, and Bloo came out laughing, Mr. Herriman got more frustrated, Double D and Mac just shook their heads. "Can I see some stuff you guys don't need?" Double D asked

Ed came out yelling, "Oh look a remote!"

Ed pointed and Double D went and grabbed it and looked at it and realized it was the same remote that the Gourd had. "Its the same remote." Double D said

"The same remote?" Mac asked

"Yes, the same remote that sent us here." Double D replied, "With this we can leave and save the rest of our friends, Stop Jonny, and get back home."

"I thought you were fighting some dude named the Gourd?" Bloo asked

"That is The Gourd." Eddy says

"I love chickens guys." Ed says

"Shut up Ed." Eddy replied annoyed

* * *

><p>The Eds, Mac, and Bloo were in Bloo's room at the house and the Eds were getting ready to go with the remote. "Are you sure you guys don't need any help?"<p>

"Yes Mac." Double D replied

"AWWWWWWW!," Bloo whines, "But I wanted to take on this Gourd guy."

"We got to go I'm afraid." Double D says

Ed and Eddy are playing with some of CooCoo's eggs and drop them. "Look Ed this one has a can of pineapples."

Ed looked at the can, "It looks good Eddy."

"Of course it does. Their pineapples stupid." Eddy replied

Ed and Eddy go to Double D and Double and pressed the button and a portal cake they went through but before it left so did Bloo.

"BLOO!" Mac yelled out

* * *

><p>The Eds appeared in some city.<p>

"It appears we are in another city." Double D says

"What now sock head?" Eddy asked annoyed

A portal appears and Bloo falls out.

"BLOO!" Ed yells out happy

"Hey guys, I decided to tag along with you." Bloo says

"Oh Dear, now we need to get him back home but this remote says we can't go back to that world." Double D says

"This stinks." Eddy complains

"Well I think we should just go and ask for help." Double D says

"Hey I think we should find someone with cool weapons." Bloo suggest

"Yeah weapons!" Ed agrees

"Well I think we should stop for some food. Double D you're buying." Eddy says

"I don't have any money Eddy." Double D says

"Just great! We're stuck in some lame world with no way to get food, no weapons, and no help." Eddy complains

"At least we have our health." Double D says

"Great." Eddy says with sarcasm

"Okay now let's try and ask for a way to fix this thing." Double D says, "It must have a virus."

"We should try and fight the evil Gourd." Ed says

"Thats what we're trying to do Ed." Eddy says

The Eds and Bloo start walking downtown and they get hit in the heads and dragged away.

* * *

><p>The four get the bags taken of their heads and they see as monkey with a helmet and a cape. Eddy and Bloo start snickering.<p>

"What's so funny?" The monkey asked

"What's with the stupid get up?" Eddy asked still laughing

"How dear you make fun of Mojo Jojo." The monkey says

Eddy and Bloo start laughing.

"IM AM MOJO JOJO!"

Eddy and Bloo keep laughing

"Can I pet you monkey?" Ed asked

"ENOUGH!" Mojo Jojo yelled and Eddy and Bloo stopped laughing. "Now I am Mojo Jojo and I have captured you in my hopes to defeat the powerpuffs girls and take over the world!"

"Excuse me? But why are you doing this?" Double D asked

"Because I am evil. That's why." Mojo replied

"Awww, the monkey is so cute." Ed says

Mojo glares and takes out a ray gun. "This is the super banana ball ray. These balls will hurt once they hit you so I suggest that you shut you're mouths."

"Or what?" Eddy asked, "Is the monkey gonna blasted us with his little banana gun?"

"SILENCE!" MoJo yells

Eddy and Bloo be quiet.

"Now I will blast you with this and it shall destroy you or you four can agree to work for me in my quest to defeat my enemies and take over this planet. Then I will have my vengeance on the power puffs." Mojo says

"In your dreams monkey boy." Eddy says and he, Bloo, and Ed start laughing really hard.

"I will kill you all then." Mojo says

"Hey Ed, give this guy a banana so he'll shut up will ya?"

"EDDY!" Double D scolded

"Better listen to you're friend." Mojo says

"Or what?" Eddy asked

"Okay I'm done with these games." Mojo said," Now you will be destroyed."

Mojo points his ray at them. "First you four, then the power puffs girls, then THE WORLD!"

Mojo laughs really evilly and Ed is looking scared same as Double D.

"Lame." Bloo says

The Powerpuffs girls blast in through the wall and start beating up on Mojo and units the four takes them and flies them out of the hideout. Blossom has Eddy, Bubbles has Double D, and Buttercup has Ed and Bloo.

"My word, who are you three?" Double D asked

"I'm Blossom."

"I'm Bubbles."

"I'm Buttercup.

"And we're the powerpuff girls!"

"Well nice to meet your all." Double D says, "I'm Edd but you can call me Double D and these are Ed, Eddy, and Bloo. We are all from different worlds. Me, Eddy, and Ed are from the same world but Bloo's from another and we are trying to save our friends and get back."

"We can help." Bubbles says

"You can?" Double D asked

"Yeah. The Professor is back home with a girl named Nazz." Blossom says

"We know her." Double D says

* * *

><p>They reach the house and go in and see the Professor and Nazz.<p>

"Hey Professor." Blossom greets, "This is Ed, Double D, Eddy, and Bloo."

"I know those three." Nazz says waving to her three friends, "But I don't know Bloo."

"What's your name?" Bloo asked

"I'm Nazz." Nazz tells him

"Well have you five got a way to get home?" The professor asked

"Can you fix our remote?" Double D asked

"Certainly." The professor replied

While the Professor was working on the remote Eddy, Double D, Ed and Bloo took a look around the house and they got to the girls room and Eddy, Ed, and Bloo looked freaked out.

"AAAAAHHHH! Yucky girl stuff EDDY!" Ed yelled, "RUN AWAY!"

"Ed, that was rude." Double D says

"But Double D, look at it." Eddy says

"Yeah all this girly stuff." Bloo adds

"Well they are girls." Double D says

"Yeah stop making fun of our room." Blossom says

"Hey it ain't our fault you're room is girly." Eddy says

"SHUT IT!" Buttercup yelled

"Or what?" Bloo asked teasing, "Are you gonna nag us to death."

Eddy and Bloo start lugging making Blossom and Buttercup angry and Bubbles nearly crying.

"You guys are jerks!" Blossom yelled

"Can't you take a joke?" Eddy asked

"Yeah?" Bloo added

"No everyone I'm sure we can shove our problems." Double D says

"Yeah seriously Eddy and Bloo? That was stupid." Nazz says

"I can't get a break today." Eddy says

"Well we can shove this in an orderly manner." Double D says and Bubbles giggles

"You're funny." Bubbles says

"Wha?" Double D asked confused and Eddy, Ed, and Bloo start snickering.

"Check it out boys, Double D's got himself a girlfriend." Eddy says and Ed and Bloo burst out laughing.

"Oh my." Double D says embarrassed and Bubbles giggles.

"Double D and Bubbles sitting in a tree." Ed starts and Eddy and Bloo finish, "K.I.S.S.I.N.G!"

Double D covers himself in his hat embarrassed.

"You stay away from my sister." Buttercup yells Double D.

"Buttercup, Double D is not into Bubbles." Nazz says

"Okay I fixed the remote." The Professor says coming up the stairs but then suddenly a robot burst through the door and it is revealed to be Mojo Jojo in a robot suit.

"Okay girls! Let's do this!" Blossom says and they charge at the monkey in the robot suit and he blast them.

"TAKE ME TO YOU'RE LEADER!" Ed yelled out and jumped on Mojo.

"ROBOT FIGHTERS!" Bloo says as he gets on the helmet of the robot suit.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Mojo yells

Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup get Mojo out of the suit and beat up on him.

"Let's get out of here." Eddy says

Double D pressed the remote and he, Eddy, Nazz, Ed, and Bloo go through the portal.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked this chapter. The rescued Nazz, Met the Powerpuffs, and Bloo is traveling with them! Anyway sorry for the lack of action from the eds in this chapter but there will be more action as the story goes on from them. Next they go on to save Jimmy and its going to be well. Let's just say its in the middle of nowhere. :)<strong>


	3. Ed, Edd, n Eddy meet Courage pt 1

**Here is the exciting third chapter :)**

* * *

><p>The portal opens and Ed, Double D, Eddy, Nazz, and Bloo come out of it.<p>

"Where are we?" Nazz asked looking at the surroundings.

"It appears we are in the middle of nowhere." Double D says

"That's just great!" Eddy complained

Bloo looks around and points somewhere. "I can see a house over there."

The five run to the house and Double D knocks on the door and a certain old woman answers. "Why hello."

"Hello Madam, I'm Eddward but with two D so call me Double D. These are Ed, Eddy, Nazz, and that blob like figure right there is Bloo." Double D introduced, "We are looking for our friends."

"Well I have someone here who might be one of them." The woman replied, "Oh and my name is Muriel."

"Nice to meet you." Double D replied

"Why would you like to come in?" Muriel asked

"Certainly." Double D answered

The five enter the house and they see Jimmy serving Courage a plate of cookies. Jimmy notices them and smiles, "Nazz! Eds! And who are you?"

"Hey, The names Bloo." Bloo tells Jimmy

Courage thens offers the five a cookie and They all take one.

"Why thank you." Double D says

"Say do you guys know were I can find a jawbreaker around here?" Eddy asked and Double D glared at him thinking he was kind of being rude. Muriel then said, " Why you may be able to find one of those at the candy store in town, Eustace would you mind taking them?"

Eustace growled and him, Eddy and Ed went outside.

"I want Candy." Bloo says and follows them and Double D let's out a sigh and Nazz and Jimmy are talking.

* * *

><p>The arrive at a familiar candy store and walk inside and Eddy rings the bell at the front desk and it pops a red cat. "Welcome to Katz Kandy, I'm Katz and...<p>

"KITTY!" Ed yelled out and ran and have Katz a hug and Eddy and Eustace pulled the big guy off of him.

"Ed, you idiot!" Eddy yelled.

"How impolite." Katz says, "Well I suppose I can still give you whatever you want. So what kind of candy what you like?"

"JAWBRAKER PLEASE!" Eddy and Ed yelled out in excitement. Bloo looked at some of the candy and said, "I'll take a chocolate bar."

"Very well." Katz replied. He went into the back room and the four could here noises coming from it. Then Katz came out with a couple of jawbreakers and a candy bar.

"SWEET!" Eddy says excited.

Katz hands them their candy and they ate it by they all pass out except for Eustace who got nothing.

"What is going on here?" Eustace asked but then was hit with a frying pan.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back at the house Double D was explaining to Jimmy what is going on.<p>

"So it was Jonny's device that made each of us go to separate worlds?" Jimmy asked

"I'm afraid so Jimmy." Double D replied

A rumbling is heard and the four fall to the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Short and I'm sorry for that but I'll make it up to you guys. I hope you guys keep reading<strong>


	4. Ed, Edd, n Eddy meet Courage pt 2

**Okay new chapter. I hope you will like this and enjoy this.**

* * *

><p>"What is going on?!" Double D asked.<p>

"Oh my." Muriel says as she gets up.

They look out side and see a orange fox with glasses. "Hello people, I am Cajun Fox and I am here to destroy the dog that costed me my delicious granny stew." Cajun Fox said.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Courage yells in fear and runs somewhere.

"Well that dog is sure a coward." Cajun Fox says.

Double D goes near the Fox and tries to reason with him. "Excuse me mister fox. I just want you to that we're trying to save our friends from this threat called the Gourd and we were just wondering if you could let us go free."

Cajun Fox stares at Double D for a second and starts laughing.

"Whats so funny sir?" Double D asked politely.

"You think I'm just gonna let you go? No. You and your friends are going down." Cajun Fox says as he stomps on the ground and this giant green worm pops out if the ground.

"Oh my." Muriel says as Jimmy faints.

"Time to go down and make me some delicious stew." Cajun fox says.

* * *

><p>Eddy, Ed, Bloo, and Eustace wake up somewhere in the dark. They look around and notice their tied up.<p>

"What is going on?!" Eustace yelled.

Katz comes out of the shadows and with an evil grin, "Well I suppose I can tell you. I am going to make you into delicious candy and then I am going to sell you and make a product out of it. This is my way of making a few extra bucks if you will."

"You're insane!" Eddy yelled.

"We must escape and find help!" Ed yelled out scared.

"Let me go you stupid cat." Eustace demands.

"I don't think so old man," Katz says, "I have a feeling that I will be rich after this and that's what I intend to be."

"That's one sick cat." Bloo says.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Cajun Fox is attacking the over five with his giant worm.<p>

"You ain't gonna beat me this time dog!" Cajun Fox says.

"SOMEBODY DO SOMETHING!" Jimmy yells in horror.

"Yeah man lay off!" Nazz yells at the fox.

"Sorry girly but I can't do that." The fox replies.

Courage then runs out of the house and has a bat with him.

"You stay away you fithy fox!" Courage yells.

Courage hits the worm with the bat.

* * *

><p>Back at the candy store the four are tied up and Eddy notices a knife and his able to reach and grab it from a nearby table. He then cuts the rope and sets him and the other free.<p>

"YES!" Bloo yelled.

"Yay!" Ed cheers.

They hear clapping and they see Katz dropping some boxes and turning his attention to them.

"A little sport before dying dear boy." He says to Eddy.

"You're on!" Eddy says.

"How about a staring contest." Katz says.

"Fine." Eddy says and him and Katz begin to stare at each other.

* * *

><p>Courage is still beating the worm and Cajun Fox grabs him and chokes him until Muriel hits him with a frying pan.<p>

"Take that." She says.

Cajun falls down and his glasses fall off.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Jimmy yelled.

Nazz went up to the Fox and kicked him in the gut. Cajun the falls in pain.

"Is this normal around here?" Double D asked.

* * *

><p>Katz and Eddy are still staring at each other and Eddy seems to be losing.<p>

"Blink, Blink, Blink, Blink, Blink." Katz says.

Eddy is close to blinking when Ed tackles the cat and a pan falls on him knocking him out.

"Let's get out of here." Bloo says.

* * *

><p>Later everyone is back at the house.<p>

"Do you really have to go?" Muriel asked.

"Yes." Double D says.

"Bye Muriel." Jimmy says.

"Bye Jimmy." Muriel says and waves.

Double D presses the remote and him, Eddy, Ed, Nazz, Jimmy, and Bloo go through the portal.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay this was short I'm sorry but trust me this next chapter will be next. So be prepared because next time the Eds are goo camping.<strong>


	5. Camp Ed

**Back with the next chapter. This one should be fun.**

* * *

><p>The six wale up to find themselves at a campsite.<p>

"Oh great sock head!" Eddy yells, "Now we're stuck at this crummy campsite! Who from the cul-de-sac could possible be here?!"

"I guess we'll find out Eddy." Double D replied.

"Hello." A voice is heard from behind them.

They turn to see what looks like a slug.

"SLUGMAN!" Ed yells out and gives the slug a hug.

"Ed release him right now!" Double D order and Ed releases the slug.

"Are you guys new here?" Slinkman asked.

"Well what is this place?" Double D asked.

"This is Camp Kidney and I'm Slinkman." Slinkman explains.

"Hello Slinkman," Double D greets, "I'm Eddward but call me Double D and these are Ed, Eddy, Nazz, Jimmy, and Bloo."

"Well Nazz if you're here to camp I'll be happy to take you too acorn flats because this is a boys camp." Slinkman says.

"Well we are just looking for a friend of ours." Nazz replied.

"Well we did have another new camper that just got here but he's out at prickly pines picking who knows what up." Slinkman explains.

"Okay we'll wait." Double D says.

"Well I'll take Nazz to acorn flats and you boys can go to the scoutmaster cabin." Slinkman points to the scoutmaster cabin.

"Okay Gentleman, Lets meet the scoutmaster." Double D says.

"Have fun guys." Nazz says.

* * *

><p>The Eds, Bloo, and Jimmy entered the scoutmaster cabin and found the office were a moose was sitting on a chair and looks at them awkwardly.<p>

"A moose is in charge here?!" Eddy asked.

Double D approaches Lumpus.

"Hello sir, We are new to this camp and would like a...cabin." Double D says.

"Well...We do a cabin but all of you will have to share." Lumpus says.

"Hey can we crash here?" Eddy asked.

Lumpus gave him a glare.

"No, this is the scoutmaster cabin and I'm the scoutmaster." Lumpus says.

Eddy looks as Lumpus, "What a hog."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Lumpus yells.

Double D shoves Eddy and he says, "Nothing."

"That's what I thought." Lumpus says and takes out uniforms. "These are your uniforms and you can head to your cabin."

* * *

><p>The five are now in the cabin and Jimmy looks creeped out.<p>

"This makes me feel uneasy." He says.

"Relax dude." Bloo says, "We can just chill here for a while and then we can rescue your friend and leave this place."

"Yeah Jimmy." Eddy says.

"I like camps." Ed says," We can play games, swim, eat s'mores."

"Gentleman we have to find whoever came here then get Nazz and go." Double D says.

They hear a knock at the door. Double D opens it and they see three other campers.

"Hello, I'm Lazlo and this is Raj and Clam." The monkey says, We thought we'd come meet you guys."

"MONKEYS!" Ed yells excited.

"Take it easy, Ed." Bloo says.

"I'm Double D and these are Ed, Eddy, Bloo, and Jimmy." Double D says to Lazlo.

"Cool." Lazlo says.

"Really cool." Clam replied.

"Well do you guys wanna hang out with us?" Raj asked.

"Sure." Double D says but Eddy grabs and looks at the three." Could you excuse us."

Eddy then shuts the door and looks at Double D, "What are you thinking sock head! We can't hang out with them. They will cramp our style." Double D says.

"Come on Eddy it couldn't hurt." Double D replied.

"Yeah Eddy and there's a monkey." Ed adds.

Eddy groans and says, "Fine."

* * *

><p>The eight are walking around camp and talking.<p>

"So you guys are from other worlds?" Lazlo asked.

"Yes. Me, Ed, Eddy, and Jimmy are from one world and Bloo is from another." Double D explained.

"That's fascinating." Raj says.

"Epic." Clam says.

"Why yes it is." Double D replied.

"Hey Raj, Clam do you guys think Rolf is from another world too?" Lazlo asked his friends.

"Why yes he is," Double D says, "He is from our world also and so is this girl named Nazz that is at acorn flats."

Lazlo notices Edward, Chip, and Skip walking and headed their way.

"Yeah theres our friends. Edward, Chip, and Skip." Lazlo says and points got the three.

"Hey guys the duck has the same name as us." Eddy says.

"Who you calling a duck!" Edward snaps at Eddy.

"Calm down! Talk having a cow." Eddy snaps back.

Eddy and Edward get in each others faces but Double D breaks. "Enough!"

"Alright guys we need to find Rolf." Lazlo says.

"I saw him on his way to acorn flats." Skip says.

"Shall we go gentleman." Double D says.

"Can we come?" Chip asked.

"Sure." Lazlo answered.

* * *

><p>They made their way to acorn flats they see Rolf yelling.<p>

"Rolf demands to talk to Nazz girl!" Rolf says.

"Get lost!" Gretchen replied.

"Yeah bean scout." Nina adds.

"Oh and tell Lazlo I said hi." Patsy says.

"Hey Patsy." Lazlo says.

"Monkey boy, Rolf wishes to talk to Nazz girl but they won't let Rolf" Rolf points to the squirrel scouts.

"Hiya Rolf!" Ed says.

"Ed boys? Crybaby Jimmy? And a blob?" Rolf asked confused.

"My name is Bloo." Bloo says to Rolf.

Nazz sees the gang from the rooftop.

"Hey guys we're just painting." Nazz says.

"Ed boys, Tell Rolf what is going on." Rolf says.

"Well we were all sucked into different worlds Rolf." Double D says.

"All thanks to Jonny the wood boy." Rolf realizes.

"Get out of here bean scouts!" Gretchen yells.

The girls except Nazz take out mud and throw it at the beans and Eddy get mad.

"Throw mud at huh?!" Eddy takes some dirt and throws it along with Ed.

"I'm with you!" Edward says as he joins in.

"This is awesome!" Bloo says as he throws dirt.

"Rolf will join you." Rolf says.

"Oh my goodness." Jimmy says before mud is thrown in his face.

Now the beans and the squirrel are now throwing mud at each other.

Nazz falls off the roof by Ed catches her and they run away.

* * *

><p>They all make it back to Camp Kindey.<p>

"Okay we got Rolf and Nazz now let's go." Eddy says.

"Go where?" Edward asked.

"Back to save their friends Edward." Lazlo explains.

"Well it was nice meeting you all." Double D says.

Double D shakes Lazlo's hand.

"Nice to meet you guys too." Lazlo says.

"I was actually starting to like these guys." Edward said angry.

Double D presses the remotes and him, Ed, Eddy, Nazz, Bloo, Jimmy, and Rolf go throw the portal.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed that. They go to get Sarah next. And where will they find Kevin? All this will be answered as the story goes on.<strong>


	6. The Eds and The Reaper

**Here is the next chapter. Now sit back and enjoy.**

* * *

><p>The Eds, Bloo, Nazz, Jimmy, and Rolf come out of the portal and find out that there in another city.<p>

"Well at least it's a city." Eddy says.

"I want to go back to camp guys." Ed complains.

"Relax Ed," Double D says," Now we have Kevin and Sarah left to find so one of them has to be in this world."

"This stinks!" Eddy complains.

"Can't be that bad Eddy." Nazz says.

"Well I hope we'll all be safe in this one." Jimmy says.

"Don't worry Jimmy." Bloo says, "I'm sure we will."

"The blob who resembles a ghost is right." Rolf says.

They all turn to see a skeleton in a robe coming out of the house. The figure grabs a newspapers and Ed runs to it.

"It's a Skeleton!" Ed yells and tackles the figure.

"Get off of me!" The skeleton demanded.

Eddy and Bloo pull Ed off of him.

"I'm the Grim Reaper! But you can just call me Grim." Grim says.

"I'm Eddward and this is Ed, Eddy, Bloo, Nazz, Jimmy, and Rolf." Double D replied, "Where are we?"

"You're in Endsville." Grim answered.

"Really?" Nazz asked.

"Yes and now will you excuse me I have dishes to wash." Grim says.

Eddy nudged Ed. "Hey lumpy, Mr. Reaper here has to wash dishes."

"What a sap!" Ed blurts out and they both start laughing.

Grim glares at them and then a little girl and boy come out of the house.

"Well Rolf is pleased to meet you reaper." Rolf says to Grim.

"Grim! I thought I told you to wash the dishes." Mandy says.

Eddy is now uncontrollably snickering, "You're the Grim Reaper and you take orders from these kids?"

Eddy, Ed, and Bloo start laughing more.

"Have you three no shame!" Double D yelled.

"Hey that's guys a blue ghost blob like thingy." Billy says while pointing at Bloo.

"Do you have any buttered toast?" Ed asked Billy.

"Sure." Billy says and they run over to Billy's house and the rest follow them.

* * *

><p>"So the seven of you are here to find a friend of yours eh?" Mandy asked.<p>

"That's correct" Double D answered.

"Well your in luck." Mandy says, "Because a met this new girl earlier and she goes by the name of Sarah."

"SARAH!" Ed and Jimmy yelled out excited.

"Where is she? Double D asked Mandy.

"She should be at the park." Mandy says, "I can show you were it is under one condition."

"What is it?" Double D asked.

"You guys to me with you to the other worlds." Mandy says.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOURE MIND!" Eddy yelled.

"No I'm not I want to go to the other worlds to see which ones I would like to take over." Mandy says.

"Takeover? YOU?! Yeah right." Eddy teases.

"Well fine then I guess you won't find the park then." Mandy says and walks to the other room while Eddy glares at her.

* * *

><p>At Endsville Park Billy is showing Ed and Bloo around.<p>

"This is a pretty nice place." Bloo says.

"Yeah I wonder if there are any giant mutants around." Ed says.

"There are monsters." Billy tells Ed.

"Cool." Ed replied.

"Yeah it's a pretty awesome thing" Billy says and laughs.

"Got any paddleballs?" Bloo asked.

"No I don think so" Billy says. "Our world does but I don't remember having any."

They see Sarah playing with some other girls.

"SARAH!" Ed yells happy and runs and gives his sister a big hug.

"Oh yeah Ed." Sarah says, "How did you get here?"

"Hey Sarah." Billy says.

"Hey Billy, Is Mandy with you?" Sarah asked.

"No she's back at my place." Billy says.

"Oh okay." Sarah says and looks at Bloo. "Who's this?"

"I'm Bloo the awesomest of the awesome." Bloo tells her.

"Riiiight."'Sarah says sarcastically.

"We are here to rescue you." Ed says.

"Oh you mean take me back home?" Sarah asked.

"Yep." Ed replied.

"Okay let's get back to Billy's house then." Sarah says.

* * *

><p>Later at Billy's house everyone is there and the gang is ready to go.<p>

"This one was quiet easy." Double D says.

Suddenly the front door opens and Nergal Junior comes in.

"Where is the new girl going cousin?" Junior asked Billy.

"Oh she's going back to her world." Billy replied.

"You mean she's not staying?" Junior asked.

"That's right." Billy says.

"But I don't want her to leave. I love her." Junior asked.

Everyone looks shocked.

"Sarah stay here in endsvile with me." Junior said.

"Sorry but I gotta go" Sarah replied.

"I won't let you!" Junior yelled.

Jimmy then suddenly gets in Junior's face. "She can't stay her with you. She's Ed's sister and my true love."

"Jimmy?" Sarah asked shocked.

Junior gets angry and his he turns into a beast.

"Oh no!" Billy yells.

Grim takes his scythe and tries to fight off Junior and calm him down.

"Guys go I'll hold him off." Grim says.

Mandy simples goes up to Junior and punches him making him scream in pain and going back to his normal human form.

"Problem solved." Mandy says.

"Come on guys let's go." Junior then zaps Jimmy and Ed decides to tackle Junior and Mandy just beats Junior up.

"You're pathetic." Mandy says.

Double D presses the remote and he, Eddy, Ed, Bloo, Nazz, Jimmy, Sarah, and Rolf go through the portal.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked this chapter. Also last to go get is Kevin. Which world will he be in? Who will the Eds and Friends meet? How will they stop the Gourd? Also I have a poll on my profile about this story so if you're a fan of this story you should go check that out. :D<strong>


	7. Eds Next Door pt 1

**Next chapter is here! I hope you guys like this one.**

* * *

><p>The gang landed on something that felt like wood.<p>

"Where are we this time?" Eddy asked.

"It appears we are in a giant treehouse." Double D replied.

"This place is huge Jimmy." Sarah told her best friend.

The have five guns pointing at them.

"Who are you and what are you doing in our treehouse?!" The blad kid asked

"I'm Eddy and these are my pals." Eddy says.

"I'm Numbuh 1 of the Kids Next Door and these are my teammates. Numbuh 2, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4, and Numbuh 5." Numbuh 1 says.

"Cool so what are with the weapons?" Eddy asked.

"We the KND are a organization that helps kids all around the world from the evil adults." Numbuh 1 says.

"Well we are looking for our friend Kevin." Eddy explains.

"Well we like to call him Numbuh K." Numbuh 1 says.

"We is he might I ask?" Double D asked.

"He's at the Kids Next Door moonbase. We can take you their in order to help you out." Numbuh 1 said.

"I like chickens!" Ed yelled out.

* * *

><p>The gang make it to the moonbase.<p>

"Wooooaaaah...This place is awesome!" Bloo says.

"Yeah it is." Numbuh 4 replied, "We get to work her all the times."

Bloo and Ed went to check out some stuff.

"Can we join this organization?" Bloo asked.

"Sorry Bloo but we have to get Kevin and be on our way." Double D said.

"Besides you wouldn't be qualified." Numbuh 4 says pointing at Bloo.

"I'd make a better member than you ever have or ever will be." Bloo replied.

"Oh yeah?" Number 4 asked holding his fist in the air.

"Yeah!" Bloo says getting in his face.

Numbuh 1 splits the two up. "Enough you two now we have got to find Kevin and get you guys back home safety."

"Guys?" A unknown voice asked.

"Kevin?" Double D asked as he turned around.

"KEV!" Nazz says as she goes to hug him, "I'm glad you're okay dude."

"Alright come in guys let's go." Eddy says.

Just then the alert goes on.

"INTRUDER ALRERT! INTRUDER ALRERT!" The computer said.

The Kids turn to see Father and the DCFDTL.

"FATHER!" Numbuh 1 says.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Numbuh 1 and his group if snooty brats. Look they have guest as well." Father says.

"What are you up to this time?!" Numbuh 1 demands.

"I've got some back up for this one." Father says as a figure comes before them as the Eds and the kids looked shocked.

"ITS THE GOURD!" Ed yelled.

"You got here just in time Eds, I was just finishing up my plans for revenge." The gourd said with his evil smile.

"That's the Gourd?!" Bloo asked, "That kid has got one stupid costume on."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY BLOB?!" The Gourd asked.

"What are we going to do?!" Double D asked.

Eddy tool the remote and said, "Let's get the heck out of here!"

"Eddy! We are the reason all of this is happening so we should help the KND!" Double D says.

"Yeah man we got cool weapons." Kevin said beside he nudged Eddy.

Eddy looked at the Gourd and smiled.

"Let's do this."

* * *

><p><strong>Well a few more chapters to go and this story will be over. Are you excited for this? Should there be a sequel or spin off? Don't forget to vote on the poll or say in a review. What will happen to the gang and KND? Find out in part 2!<strong>


	8. Eds Next Door pt 2

**Here is the new chapter in the story and I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>"Let's do this."<p>

"Yeah let's ED this!" Numbuh 2 says and he laughs while everyone else in unamused.

"I don't get it." Ed says.

"You three have the same name." Numbuh 2 explains.

"Just shut up and fight Numbuh 2!" Numbuh 5 says.

"Fools! You think you'll be able tot take me?!" The Gourd yells, "Well you're wrong!"

"Kids Next Door..." Numbuh 1 begins, "BATTLE STATIONS!"

Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 2 starting firing laser guns at Father who shoots fireballs, The Delightful Children are sword fighting with Numbuh 5 and Numbuh 3. The Gourd sends out robots he made and Numbuh 4, Kevin, and Bloo blast at them.

"What do you we do now guys?!" Double D asked.

A giant robot appears behind the three and they start running from it. Other KND Operatives start blasting at it and trying to keep it away from the three.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Jimmy yelled as a robot was coming towards him. Sarah then comes and hits it with a blaster she found.

"Rolf has had enough of this evilness Jonny the wood boy! Prepare for a merciless beating!" Rolf yells as he went towards The Gourd who dodged this punch.

"HA!" The Gourd laughed, "You can't stop the wrath of the GOURD!"

"Jonny's gone insane!" Eddy yelled.

"I agree Eddy," Double D says, "He's turned into a complete madman and he needs to be stopped before it gets worse."

"I've found weapons." Eddy said and tossed his friends some weapons, "Like I said let's do this."

"Wait Eddy," Double D says, "If that guy shoots fire wouldn't it be best to use water guns to take him down?"

"That's a good idea sock head." Eddy says.

* * *

><p>Number 1 and Father were fighting until the Eds came with shoot guns.<p>

"Hey Hotspot!" Eddy yelled and Father turned, "Blast this!"

They blasted the guns at him and he weakens and Numbuh 1 punches him down.

"Thanks guys." Numbuh 1 says.

The rest of the gang comes.

"The bots are down." Bloo says.

"So are the delightful children." Numbuh 3 said cheerfully.

"Okay come on guys lets get going." Double D says.

"You have to go?" Numbuh 5 asked.

"Yeah sorry." Double D said as he pressed the remote and him and the rest of the gang went through the portal.

* * *

><p>They come out of the portal and are in a familiar place.<p>

"WE'RE HOME!" Ed yelled.

"This is were you guys live?" Bloo asked.

"Oh we forgot to take Bloo home." Double D said.

Then suddenly robots appear and attack the gang.

"Run for it guys!" Nazz yelled and they all ran.

"I thought this was done for?!" Eddy yelled.

The robots grab the Eds and leave while some stay to deal with the others.

* * *

><p>The Eds wake up in some dark place.<p>

"Where are we?" Double D asked.

"Looks kinda spooky." Eddy says.

"I wanna go home guys!" Ed whined.

"Welcome Eds." A Mystery voice says.

"What the?" Eddy asked.

The Gourd appears from the darkness.

"I'm going to finally get my revenge for what you did at that amusement park." The gourd says with a evil grin.

"Jonny it was just a misunderstanding." Double D says, "You didn't know the kids made up with us and they though you were being evil and trying to take us down after all we been through."

"NUTS TO THE LIES!" The Gourd says, "I also believe you met my friend."

"Friend?" Ed asked.

"What Friend?" Double D asked.

A another familiar face appears from the shadows making Eddy sweat.

"Oh no." Eddy says.

"Hello Pipsqueak."

* * *

><p><strong>Looks like we're nearing the end. So this is going to be great and I hope you guys stick around.<strong>


	9. The EDPIC BATTLE

**Okay so here it is. The final battle. The Epic fight! Let's get to it.**

* * *

><p>"It can't be." Eddy says.<p>

"Oh it be pipsqueak." Eddy's Brother said.

"Come on let us go!" Eddy yelled.

"I don't think so," The Gourd says, "You see Eddy you're brother here is gonna teach you eds a lesson and I'm going to teach those kids and that meddling blob a lesson. You will all pay and that is the true wrath of the Gourd."

"Please stop Jonny." Double D begged.

"Too late!" The Gourd says, "This is the last stand for you Eds."

Eddy Brother knuckles his fists, "Let's get to it then."

* * *

><p>"Stop help us!" Jimmy said.<p>

"We can do this guys!" Kevin says.

Kevin, Rolf, Bloo, and Sarah look ready to fight the robots.

"Okay let's get some of those water guns and blast them with it." Bloo says.

"But there's so many of them." Jimmy says.

"Rolf will be fight back." Rolf says and runs to his house which is nearby.

"This is going to be the end!" Bloo says.

The suddenly three girls appear and start fighting the robots.

"KANKERS! Their helping us!" Jimmy yelled.

"Alright girls! Let's take them down!" Lee yells as she and her sisters get water guns and start blasting the robots with them.

"Come on guys let's help em!" Kevin yells as he comes with more water guns and chafes at the robots. Kevin and Bloo blast and take lots of them down, Nazz blast along with May, and Sarah, Jimmy, and Marie are blasting on the other side.

* * *

><p>The Eds are being beat up by Eddy's Brother as the Gourd is watching while eating popcorn. "SHOW THEM EDDY'S BROTHER! CRUSH THOSE EDS INTO THE DIRT!"<p>

"Will do kid." Eddy Brother says and slams Eddy on the floor. "So pipsqueak how about a little game of uncle?"

"No Bro! Please don't do it Bro!" Eddy plead. Just then Ed tackles Eddy's Brother.

"SAY AWAY FROM MY FRIEND EDDY, YOU MEANY!" An angered Ed yelled and started punching Eddy's Brother.

"Give it up kid!" Eddy Brother says while smirking with a evil laugh, "You and you're friends are done for."

He then kicks Ed off of him and tackles him to the ground and gives him a wet willy.

"NO WILLY FOR ED!" Ed cried.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile the other were still in their battle with the robots.<p>

"Where Rolf man?!" Kevin asked while being attacked by a robot.

"I have no idea." Bloo replied while fighting two other robots.

Just then a bunch of farm animals entered the battle. Rolf came riding on Wilfred's back.

"You machines will not beat the son of a shepherd!" Rolf yelled.

Victor then hits robots from behind with his house and Bloo gets on his back.

"Lets go goat!" Bloo says.

Victor charged at the robots.

* * *

><p>Ed was still crying over the wet willy and Eddy's Brother was now beating on Eddy again.<p>

"Stop bro!" Eddy yelled in pain.

"What's wrong pipsqueak? Had enough?" Bro asked with a smirk.

"Yes Bro, I have?" Eddy said, "Just please stop."

Double D finally woke up from his beating and marched straight to Eddy's Brother.

"Hold it right there Eddy's Brother!" Double D yelled getting Bro's attention.

"Why don't you stop this nonsense and grow up!" Double D yelled only to gets slammed by Eddy's Brother. Ed tried to tackle Bro again but he was slammed down on the floor.

"You got spunk." Bro said to the two boys who were crying in pain he then turned to a fist that collided with his face and the Gourd looked shocked. He then looks up to see an angry Eddy.

"You can mess with me...But nobody and I mean NOBODY! Hurts my friends!" Eddy yelled.

Bro smirked and got back up, "Well this should be fun."

Bro and Eddy charge at each other and both their hands are colliding one trying to out strength the other.

"You can't win pipsqueak." Bro says.

"I will." Eddy told him.

Bro's strength then gets too strong for Eddy and Eddy is starting to be in pain. The Gourd and Bro laugh evilly at this but then Ed rushes to Eddy's aid and Double D even tackles the Gourd.

"Come on guys let's get them!" Eddy yells.

* * *

><p>Victor and Wilfred are still helping the others with the robots.<p>

"Come on guys there almost down!" Nazz yells.

Bloo then stabs a robot with a big stick and throws it.

"This is gonna get good." Bloo says. He then gets an idea out a paddleball and uses it even though he can't play paddleball but it still hits the robots in different sides making unable to sneak attack him.

"This is the end." Kevin says as he blast more robots.

"Only a few more to go!" Sarah says.

"I hope the Eds are okay." Nazz says,

* * *

><p>Eddy and Ed are throwing punches at Bro who is throwing punches too.<p>

"You two can't me." Bro says.

"We will!" Ed yelled.

Double D and The Gourd are wrestling on the ground.

"How could you do this Jonny?" Double D asked.

"I told you already." The Gourd says and grabs Double D by the neck and starts the choke him, "You Eds will pay for what you've down to me."

"You're going down." Double D says.

The Gourd throws Timber at Double D hitting him in the face. "What are you gonna do now?"

"I'm going to do this!" Double D says and trips the Gourd.

Bro is thrown against the wall by Ed. Eddy then jumps on him and shoots punches at him.

"You can't beat me." Bro says while badly beaten up.

"Looks like we already did." Eddy says.

"Not yet Eddy, I think there should be a big finish." Double D says.

"I agree." The three Eds smirk and walked to the horrified Bro.

"What...What are you?' Bro asked.

"ED!

"EDD!"

"N EDDY!"

The three punched Bro hard in the face at the same time.

* * *

><p><strong>So next chapter is the ending. Too bad this story has too end but hey there could always be a sequel that is if the poll is voted for that XD<strong>


	10. The AwesomED ending

**This is it. The real ending now enjoy**

* * *

><p>Bro was now lying in the ground the Eds triumphantly stading above him.<p>

"Take that bro!" Eddy yelled in victory.

Bro passed out and the others break into the lair all glaring at the Gourd.

"There he is!" Kevin yelled, "Get him!"

They all charge at the Gourd.

"WAIT!" The Gourd yelled.

Everyone stopped.

"I'm sorry." The Gourd said.

"You're sorry?" Jimmy asked.

"Yes I'm sorry look I only did this because you guys beat me up at that park and it made me go nuts." The Gourd explained, "Can you guys please forgive me?"

The kids all huddled up to talk about it.

"I don't really know the guys sooo...yeah." Bloo says.

"I say it's time for payback." Kevin said.

"I agree he shouldn't have been so stupid." Sarah added.

"I think we should forgive him even though he caused this whole mess it is kind of us at fault for triggering this need for revenge." Double D said.

"Double D is right." Nazz says.

"Forgiveness!" Ed says with a smile.

They all turn to Jonny and look at him.

"Jonny, we forgive you." Double D said holding at his hand to Jonny to help him up which Jonny does as he grabs his hand.

"Thanks guys." Jonny says.

"Yeah now let's get out of this place." Double D says.

They all turn to see Bro getting up but he quickly passes out again

* * *

><p>That Night there was a big party at Eddy's house. Not only with the cul de sac kids and Bloo but also a couple people from every world they were in. Nazz, Numbuh 3, Blossom, and Bubbles were having a conversation. Bloo, Eddy, Ed, Kevin, Mac, and Numbuh 2 were showing there moves on the dance for. Edward was talking with Jonny and other things.<p>

"So you're the guy who was behind all this?" Edward asked while choosing his arms.

"Well yeah." Jonny replied while sweating.

"Shouldn't yoube in a jail or something?" Edward asked.

Lazlo comes, "Come on Edward. He said he was sorry let's just party now."

Raj and Clam were dancing on the floor and Numbuh 2 was telling them jokes.

"So so I got a new name for the Delightful children...The Undelightful children!" Numbun 2 said and laughed while Raj and Clam faked laughing.

Eddy, Ed, and Double D were talking to Mac and Bloo.

"So you guys went on this crazy adventure?" Mac asked Bloo.

"Yep it was fun you should have jumped into the portal with us." Bloo said.

Billy then comes, "Me, Mandy, and Grim jump through portals all the time and it's lots of fun.

"Yeah whatever." Eddy said.

"I like chickens guys!" Ed said.

"I like pie." Billy says.

"CHICKENS!"

"PIE!"

"Chicken and Pie!" Ed and Billy yelled out and high fived.

"I could go for pie." Bloo says.

"Yeah pie." Ed says, "CHICKEN FAVORED PIE!"

Bloo gags and so does Eddy.

"You get used to it." Eddy says.

"Yeah." Double D says.

* * *

><p><strong>Short but bitter sweet ending. I would like to take this time to thank the people who read and liked this story and stuck with it. I really appreciate it and I would be happy to do a sequel or a spin off which is why you need to go on my profile and vote. So do you want a sequel? A spin off? Or should I just leave it here? I want to hear what you guys think. Thanks again :)<strong>

**And I'm out.**


End file.
